Ide Eien
Ide Eien was a member of the Unicorn Clan who eventually became the Ide Daimyo. Lion march to Shiro Moto Eien was tasked to get the neutrality of the Dragon Clan in the march of the Lion against Shiro Moto. Mirumoto Kei confirmed they did not side with the Lion, nor would they protect the Unicorn. The Dragon would not intervene in this war. The March Begins, by Brian Yoon Gaijin Spoon He gifted to Togashi Kanaye a gaijin spoon in 1169. For some unknown reason Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Paneki ordered Ide Daimyo Ide Tang, secretly a Scorpion spy, to have the spoon stolen from Kanaye. Winter Court; Month of the Boar, by Nancy Sauer and Fred Wan Letters Sometime after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo, Eien came into possession of a series of letters written by the monk Tsubo, who had been Shinjo Hanari before his retirement. Eien was seeing to it that a sect was formed around Tsubo's teachings, and would reveal Tsubo's identity once the sect became renowned, bringing prestige to the Unicorn Clan. Letters & Bios I Utaku Jisoo Eien was in love with Utaku Jisoo, although Jisoo had not responded to the last seven letters Eien had sent her. Celestial Tournament announcement In 1170 Eien and other members of the Imperial Court were blaming one each other about the Night of the Assassins. Eien pointed out the occupation of Shiro Usagi by the Crane Clan had not been unnoticed. Shosuro Maru, now called the Voice of the Obsidian Moon, and Omen, the Voice of the Jade Sun, arrived to Toshi Ranbo. With the mark of Tengoku clearly shining in both of their souls they announced to all in Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen's court, that Lord Yakamo and Lady Hitomi had been expelled from the Heavens and the Jade Dragon and the Obsidian Dragon had became the new Sun and Moon. With the line of Toturi finished it was the will of the Celestial Heavens for there to be a new Emperor, who would be chosen through a tournament to be held at Seppun Hill similar to that held by the Kami at the Dawn of the Empire. The previous discussions were forgotten. The Heavens' Command, by Brian Yoon Ide Daimyo Eien became the Ide Daimyo following the death of Ide Tang in 1170. War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman The position was initially intented to go to Ide Yusuke, but he was found dead shortly after the Celestial Tournament. Some saw Eien as a slimy, simpering buffoon. The Conclusion, Part 3, by Shawn Carman War Dark of Fire This year the Head of the Brotherhood Tanari and his assistant K'mee arrived to winter court at Kyuden Bayushi. They told to the Empress Iweko I that numerous temples in the rural north had been destroyed in the initial attacks of the War of Dark Fire. Eien offered the Unicorn support and aid to rebuild them. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman He later introduced to the Imperial Court his fellow Iuchi Kitaro a scholar who had studied the culture and traditions of the yobanjin tribes throughout his lifetime. The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Manouvering at Court Eien used the fall of Kitamihari as a backlash against the Phoenix in the Imperial Court. The attendees had grown angry and weary of the seemingly constant defeats by the Army of Fire. Shiba Yoma retorted and was supported by Yoritomo Sachina, who spoke out on behalf of the Phoenix, defending their honor and earning their gratitude in the process. The War of Dark Fire, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Kotei 2009: A Shred of Doubt (Story Tourney results) These actions had been plotted between Eien and Sachina to allow the Mantis recovery of friendship with the Phoenix, so the Mantis owed a favor to the Unicorn. In the following days, at the beginning of 1171, Eien gifted Asako Kanta with a tea set crafted by Lady Asako herself, a gift made to her by Iuchi, recovering the loss of face the secret plot had caused him. The War of Dark Fire, Part 6, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Eien's cousin death The winter court was longer than normal, and more news from the battlefront arrived as the Battle of Shiro Mirumoto, the destruction of Akami, and the siege of Shiro Tamori. Eien was greatly affected when Ide Towako arrived to Court with news of the destruction of Yashigi, and the dead of its commander, Ide Shinji, Eien's cousin. The War of Dark Fire, Part 8, by Shawn Carman End of the War Eien alongside several members of the Court planned a trap to protect the Empress after she decided to return to Toshi Ranbo. The War of Dark Fire, Part 15, by Shawn Carman During the subsequent battle, the Son of Fire, field commander of Chosai's army, was lured into the clever trap prepared by the courtiers, and he was killed by Hida Benjiro, Akodo Setai, and Shosuro Naname. At the same time the Army of Fire was defeated in the Battle of Dragon Heart Plain, ending the war. The War of Dark Fire, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Plague Eien told the Court the gravity of the plague in the Horiuchi lands. The Empress told their lands were beyond redemption, and they would be put to the torch, for Eien dismay. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1171 Eien attend the second Winter Court of Iweko I at Kyuden Gotei in 1171. While there he arranged a treaty with the Phoenix Clan that would result in helping to secure the knowledge kept by those two Clans. The Proclamation, by Rusty Priske Eien was present in the Imperial wedding between the Empress Iweko I and Akodo Setai at the Temple of Jade Sun. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Destroyer War In 1172 Eien did not act when Asako Kanta slandered the Shogun Moto Jin-sahn's decision of moving the Imperial Legions to the southern front during the Destroyer War. Scenes from the Empire 8, by Brian Yoon, Nancy Sauer, and Rusty Priske External Links * Ide Eien (Stronger Than Steel) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders